Jadi, Ibuku Siapa?
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Adakalanya kebenaran lebih aneh dari fiksi. Ditulis sebagai tantangan dari beberapa teman.


Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang:

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan.

* * *

 _ **Jadi Ibuku Siapa?**_

 _A Naruto Crackfic_

* * *

"Jadi… kau ingin dites genetik terhadap Karin?" ujar Suigetsu menatap anak perempuan di depannya dengan pandangan seratus persen tidak percaya.

"Ya… aku… punya kecurigaan…" sang gadis berucap sebelum menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Begitu ya…" ucap Suigetsu sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "…Baiklah. Tes seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"…He?" tanya Sarada sambil melongo.

"Pikirmu tes genetik itu sederhana?" balas Suigetsu sambil memasuki ruangan laboratorium diikuti Sarada. "Tes genetik itu banyak macamnya, dan tidak sederhana seperti mencocokkan A dan B saja. Ada tes kecocokan autosom, yang paling sederhana… ada tes mitokondria… ada tes kecocokan-Y…"

"…Lakukan semuanya," ucap Sarada setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Aku tidak ingin ada keraguan sama sekali."

"Heee…" gumam Suigetsu sambil duduk di sebuah kursi beroda. "Biasanya tes lengkap akan membuatmu lebih miskin beberapa ribu keping, lho. Seharga satu ginjal, menurut tuan Orochimaru."

"Ukh…" ucap Sarada dengan suara tercekat.

"Tapi untukmu, biar kulakukan dengan gratis," ujar Suigetsu sambil menyeringai yang diikuti nafas lega Sarada. "Nah, sekarang kita perlu sampel genetik darimu dan dari satu orang yang tidak berhubungan dengan percobaan ini…"

"Hah? Bukannya hanya sampel genetik dariku yang diperlukan?" tanya Sarada heran setelah Suigetsu selesai mengambil sekaan dari dalam pipinya.

"Ini namanya prosedur keamanan. DNA dariku dan orang lain itu sebagai jaminan tidak ada kontaminasi dari lingkungan," ucap Suigetsu sambil menyeka dalam pipinya sendiri. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan sampel dari orang lain…"

"Pakai selku saja," ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Hokage-sama…"desis Sarada saat Suigetsu mengambil sampel dari Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Toh aku juga penasaran," ujar sang kepala desa sambil menepuk kepala Sarada. "Tapi… apa kau tidak memerlukan sampel dari Karin dan Sasuke, Suigetsu?"

"Data CODIS lengkap mereka berdua ada di sini kok. Tinggal mencocokkan," ujar Suigetsu sambil mencampurkan beberapa reagen dalam tiga tabung kecil yang masing-masing berisi sel mereka bertiga, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah mesin. "Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu amplifikasi PCR selama 15 menit…"

"Kupikir akan lebih lama," ujar Naruto sambil mencari kursi untuk diduduki.

"Hei, mesin kami jauh lebih maju daripada teknologi kalian," ucap Suigetsu sambil terkekeh. "Siapa pula yang masih menggunakan penangas untuk PCR?"

"Dewan Sipil keparat itu menahan anggaran…" geram Naruto dengan suara rendah.

"Politikus di mana-mana sama saja. Berapa yang mereka minta untuk unit UPS?" tanya Suigetsu ringan.

"Run Hajiru bajingan itu minta tiga ribu keping. Gila apa?" dengus Naruto. Curcol sang kades pun berlanjut selama lima belas menit di depan Sarada yang hanya bisa bengong.

Lima belas menit kemudian, hasil amplifikasi PCR itu pun selesai dan dimasukkan ke dalam spektrometer oleh Suigetsu. Mereka pun menunggu beberapa menit sebelum hasil pencocokan dengan data yang ada selesai.

"Nah… hasilnya…" ucap Suigetsu sambil melihat ke monitor. "Sembilan puluh delapan persen kecocokan autosom dari donor satu… yaitu kamu, Nona… terhadap Karin."

"Sarada…" ucap Naruto pelan. Hasil seperti ini tak pernah bisa cepat dicerna oleh siapapun.

"Sembilan puluh tujuh persen kecocokan antara donor satu dengan Sasuke Uchiha…" lanjut Suigetsu dengan alis yang tiba-tiba naik. "Nol persen kecocokan DNA mitokondrial dengan Karin maupun Sasuke… Tunggu sebentar. Seratus persen kecocokan DNA mitokondrial antara donor satu dan… donor tiga? Apa maksudnya ini? Anda ibunya, Hokage-sama?"

"HAAA!?" barulah terdengar teriakan kencang Sarada.

"Oh, eh… itu…" ujar Naruto yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ini semakin aneh, Hokage-sama…" ujar Suigetsu sambil memeriksa hasilnya lebih lanjut. "Selanjutnya, DNA kromosom X milik Sasuke dalam nona ini banyak yang tidak aktif…"

"B-berarti… Hokage-sama itu ibuku…" ucap Sarada terbata-bata. "Haha… hahaha… semua yang kuketahui itu bohong…"

"Aku bingung…" ucap Suigetsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Berarti Karin itu ayah nona ini… sementara ibunya Sasuke DAN Naruto… bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi?"

"Haha… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" tawa Sarada pun semakin kencang.

"Sarada, aku bisa menjelaskannya!" seru Naruto. "Waktu itu Sasuke minta aku mendonorkan selku karena fertilisasinya selalu gagal-"

"Semua kembali tiada… Ku hanya menggelinding, menggelinding, menggelinding~" ucap Sarada dengan wajah menengadah. Iris miliknya menampakkan tomoe di atas dasar berwarna kuning, sementara air mata berwarna oranye mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut matanya. Rombongan Orochimaru dan Sasuke pun memasuki ruangan, jelas terpancing oleh tawa histeris Sarada.

"Ohoho, ini menarik sekali," ujar Orochimaru sambil menggaruk dagu. "Ia membuka pintu Kamar Gauf, ya? Akhirnya ada penerima DNA gelombang-bersilang yang bisa mengaktifkannya… Disolusi Medan Kepribadian Manusia?"

"Menarik apanyaaa!" seru Chouchou sambil mengguncang kerah Juugo yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat cincin-cincin cahaya mulai berkumpul di atas kepala Sarada, yang melayang sehasta di atas tanah. "Hentikan dia! Hentikan temanku!"

"Orochimaru, kita sudah punya perjanjian!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ahh keparat…" geram Suigetsu sambil merapal jutsu untuk meredam kekuatan Sarada yang mulai membengkokkan realita di sekitarnya. Orochimaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto masih bersitegang tanpa sadar Sarada sedang membengkokkan realita di belakang mereka.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Sarada memenuhi bidang pandangan Suigetsu. Suigetsu merasakan pandangannya menguning sejenak, lalu putih.

"Ku hanya menggelinding, menggelinding, menggelinding~"

FINISH HIM

INSTRUMENTALITY

* * *

 **A/N:** Sarada si raja downhill :V


End file.
